bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Agate genbu
=oooh= Are you dumbass, man? Mangaka create manga on JAPANESE. The ONLY reliable source fow release phrase is a raw manga. Why you translate english word to japanese? Especially for Yammy & Halibel. If don't know how mangaka spelt the phrase don't make articles worthless. Empty space would be better than posted by you infinitive form of wrong verb. By the way your observation in Discussion Page for Apache & Mila Rose made me laught. Thank you for that.--Layol 04:58, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Powers and Abilities The articles in the the powers and abilities section take precedent in the section, regardless of pictures the section is specifically set up to describe the abilities possessed. Their is a particular uniform order for the section to the left so that its informative and descriptive, placing pictures on the left totally destroys the order making the profile no better then any other site that features information in one big continuous paragraph. So either their is to many pics on the profile in that section or there is not enough information given. In the particular case of Yammy the one pic showing his swords guard is highly unimportant, if there was just a pic of his release then it wouldnt be an issue of it being spacy but such things tend to happen with a lack of information. The space is created by the 'clear' command so that the pics dont go into other sections. Salubri 03:07, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Hey http://www.youtube.com/user/s9162544 She/He has episode 218 in HD!Thunderwitch 12:56, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Pattern First off there is no pattern unless its been stated that the person has done it, it is not to be listed. Barragan has not been shown using hand-to-hand combat and a field that only ages cant stop someone from making an attack that a direct effect of time in general. There is no pattern to how its set up no more then it is for anyones profile in relation to what is their known capability. So i would ask that you stop adding things that are not proven or put down things that dont make sense. Not Espada have the same abilities so unless they have been seen doing it there needs to be no change to just to make some pattern that has no basis in what is factual. Salubri 14:51, 8 May 2009 (UTC) What are you talking about?I'm referring to how the name of the zanpakuto is written. I clearly stated that on your page. --Agate genbu 14:54, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Yes i was about to say if you meant the zanpakuto i didnt mean to change that but the powers and abilities were not portrayed correctly. So sorry didnt mean to change that part. Salubri 14:57, 8 May 2009 (UTC) It's ok. --Agate genbu 14:59, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Re: Licensing I'm not sure how that system works, but some members do. I only edited that image file though because for some reason, some user inserted an image file into the article as its "licensing", which makes no sense. Anyway, my point is that it isn't required, and usually one user who does know how it works will license it anyway. So you got nothing to worry about. Arrancar109 05:09, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Re:Hey Ah, but i'm not replacing your pictures with the exact same ones, i'm replacing them with better quality ones. Sorry if its offending you though. -SantaTeresa 03:44, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Chapters Awesome! Someone else is finally helping me out with the chapters, even if just once! :) Re: Hey Yes and Yes. Why what can i do for you. Salubri 16:18, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Ugh it depends. There are technically 3 Admin on normally Arrancar109 and myself are on regularly throughout the day. Whitestrike is on a little less then we are. Mili-Cien is a bureaucrat but is rarely ever on. There are like 2 others but their on even less then Mili-Cien. Commonly Mili-Cien will leave it to those who are on normally to determine whether they agree on someone else becoming an admin. The problem is everyone has a different criteria for what they consider should make a good admin. So thats basically the deal. You would have to get an ok from everyone and then let Mili-Cien know. Now you could probably talk to Mili-Cien first so that its known thats what you wanna do and then get everyones ok and then let it be known again or just cut to the point and ask the admin and then let Mili-Cien know. Salubri 16:35, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Soifon's bankai Sorry, but you're wrong. You're correct in noting that the kanji for "suzumebachi" and "jakuhou" are the same, but you've ignored the reading given for the kanji. The kanji says whatever the given reading is. Kubo assigned the same kanji a different reading (which also happens to be an acceptable reading for those two kanji in a compound). It sounds like you've seen the raw. Take a look at the furigana next to the kanji, and you'll see why I'm reverting your edit. If you need a chart to read the furigana, I can link you to one with no problem. Big red01027 07:48, 6 June 2009 (UTC) kido page good job on put picture of all the kido but what episode does the kido hado 1 sho come form? thanks...i will do whatever i can to improve this wikia...episode 155...and please sign your posts...--Agate genbu 05:47, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Response Well like what Arrancar109 says in response to your question on my page it really depends. The biggest issue is alot of those videos are really hard to find in good quality, show casing the release or the ability. I got extremely lucky finding them. Having said that Arrancar109 is right alot of them like Hitsugaya's Gin's or Rangiku's are instantaneous releases. The others are the abilities which can't be properly expressed with still shot pics. But ill tell you what if you can find other video's of good quality run them by Arrancar109 and myself and we'll see what we can do from there.Salubri 09:25, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Yea im well aware of the detail on the releases. Im the one that did them. But I don't know about having the gifs for the releases considering so little are fully shown. It really depends im kinda lost on this topic because on one hand of for it and on the other hand its questionable. Run it past Arrancar109 to see what they think, cause ill go either way.Salubri 02:07, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Edits Stating which lieutenant didn't release their shikai yet isn't relevant trivia as that could just as easily change tomorrow and then it would have to be deleted as it would no longer be true. Salubri 05:39, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Royal guard I need to ask you something and i hope you don't mind but if you heard the term Royal special affairs department would you assume Royal guard or Central 46 or maybe a Noble Family because in episode 14 Rukia said that term when she saw the Menos but it's not possible for her to have known about the Royal Guard since only Captain's former and current as well as a couple of others know.--SalmanH 15:46, 25 June 2009 (UTC) I don't know but I've already looked it up and indeed it was the Royal special affairs department in both the english and japanese versions. But in the manga, Rukia said it was the elite forces. I think I'd go with the elite forces. Considering it's just a gillian, even vice captains can take care of it. So I think Rukia is just not that yet exposed in battling menos as that was her first time seeing one. Hope I helped answer your question...haha...--Agate genbu 16:26, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks it did.--SalmanH 14:54, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Response Im not sure at this point it would probably make sense as its technically two on two.Salubri 15:17, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Revert I reverted it because we don't need to mention Rangiku's zanpakuto's personality twice in the article. Besides, it is better left in her zanpakuto's section than Rangiku's personality section. I actually didn't notice the other spelling edits though, so sorry about that part. Arrancar109 16:47, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :RE:Current Events Why wouldnt their arrival be under karakura town?Salubri 06:24, 17 July 2009 (UTC) I never said anything about their arrival not under karakura. I asked whether to put it under karakura or we make a new section. But considering your reply, I'll make a new section after the aerial blitz section in the arrancar saga. Revert it if you find it wrong.--Agate genbu 06:55, 17 July 2009 (UTC) It only requires a new section if its a new story arc which it's not, currently its taking place in fake karakura so its still under that arc.Salubri 07:18, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Just revert it if you feel it's wrong. I already did it.--Agate genbu 07:25, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Scroll box Hey! sorry for the late reply. Thank you for your sugestion on the scroll box for the references I talk to another admin about and he agree to do it so I already implemented it into some of the articles. Let me know if you more sugestions to better this wiki an I'll be glad to listen, and even if it takes me a litle while I'll be sure to get back to you on it. WhiteStrike 07:51, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Deletion Request No problem. Done. --Yyp 15:24, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Talk:Vizard Hello Agate. I have moved u'or Vizard eye comment from the Talkpage to a Forum in the Watercooler under the title Forum:Official Vizard Discussions as it was more anout just speculating then helping the Vizard page. Later. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 03:26, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Correct placing of images Hi. Images should be kept with the text that they illustrate. Please stop moving them to blocks of text they do not belong to. Thank you, --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 12:57, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Volume Summary Project Thanks for all your help with the volume summary project. You finished so many volumes just by yourself and brought as closer and closer to the finish line! Thank you very much! We really appreciate it. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 12:48, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Re:Back To Work Sure, the grammar corner is free to join by anyone, if you want to check over the policies though, you may want to talk to Salubri and just make sure he is okay with you editing those.-- Re:Harribel Harribel's page is currently locked due to the Unmasked information that is still being added. I am not sure if that was ever finished so you may want to ask an admin if it is ready to be unlocked yet.-- Hi Hi fellow Grammar Corner member! I'm the proud female 15 year old member of this corner, but I haven't been able to edit at all this August because of lung cancer treatments (and I had to go to South Korea for that). I hope to get to know you better! I've taken a look at your profile and all, and I think you'd be a nice asset to the corner and this wiki. Work hard! Hirako Suisho (talk) 01:10, September 13, 2011 (UTC)Hirako Suisho Re: unmasked I wish I knew XD. The last time I tried to obtain a databook, it was MASKED, and some people clued me in to an import place I might could get it (I've since lost its address, though :( ), and when I tried to order it... it gave me an error message every time, saying something like "very sorry, but the website is dumb right now; try again in a few hours". After "trying again" occasionally over the course of two days, I angrily gave up, and relied instead on whatever data fellow posters at forums had for it. An even hopeless-er situation currently faces me with regards to UNMASKED. Oh, well... maybe I can dig up that address (and some ca$h) yet... Adam Restling (talk) 05:08, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Edits By the way, only Admins can edit locked pages. Not even God can edit them, and you would think he has full edit rights if they exist. So for locked pages, only admins can edit them. You'll only be able to get full access if you become an admin. Just thought I'd let you know. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 11:36, September 28, 2011 (UTC) The Zanpakutō page is only semi-protected, which means that new users cannot edit it, but you should be able to without any problems. It will still show the notice saying it is protected, but if you click publish it should save your edit anyway. About the image policy, it might be best if you posted the changes you wish to make on the policy's talk page so they can be looked over first. Some things, while not good grammar, could have been written a certain way on purpose. Myself or another admin will look them over and make the change then if there are no problems with it. There probably wont be any problems, but it is just in case. 12:53, September 28, 2011 (UTC)